Je t'ai trouvé
by Missquileute58
Summary: Un regard et tout commence. Un vrai coup de foudre façon quileute. Le hasard ne va pas les épargner mais ils feront tout pour arriver au bout de leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

C'est là que tout a commencé. A cet instant même où je l'ai vu. Lui, son regard, ce sourire. Il s'est avancé et ma salué.

Salut, tu passe une bonne soirée ?

De suite, le rouge m'est monté aux joues. Timidement, je lui ai rendu son sourire mais je n'arrivai pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Ces yeux… magnifiques. Brun, presque noirs, légèrement en amande. Des cils longs et fins. Un regard plein d'attention envers moi, j'aurai pu m'y perdre des heures et des heures. J'ose à peine lui répondre :

Euh, ouais et toi ?

On est venu voir avec mes potes voir s'il y'avait un peu d'ambiance. Au fait je m'appelle

Soudain, Jenny ma meilleure amie vient me tirer par le bras et m'emmène rapidement vers la sortie. Elle est en pleur.

Jenny qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'est Pat, je voulais lui faire une surprise ce soir, je lui avais pas dit que je venais. Et là j'arrive, Alison m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu aller dans une chambre avec une fille. J'ai ouvert la porte, ils étaient là sur le lit entrain de s'embrasser. Ils allaient le faire.

Oh ma chérie je suis désolée. Vient, on rentre c'est qu'un abruti. Qu'il reste avec sa pouffe.

Et c'est là que l'on s'en va de la soirée organisée par le cousin de Jenny à Port Angeles. C'est vrai que c'était l'occasion rêvée de rencontré du monde, surtout des mecs !

Le cousin de Jenny, Matt, est en 2eme année de Fac à Seattle. Comme c'est les vacances scolaire, il est rentré chez ses parents et à organisé une fête d'halloween pendant leur absence. Du coup, il a invité des potes de fac plus âgés que nous, pas mal de jeune du lycée de Port Angeles et quelques personnes populaires de notre lycée de Forks.

C'est vrai que depuis que Pete et moi avons cassé c'est le calme plat. Il m'a largué cet été, soi disant je cite « On étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, on avaient pas assez de choses en commun bla bla bla… » Pourtant il aura pas mis longtemps à en trouver une autre. Il s'est pointé à la rentrée de septembre main dans la main avec Stephy. Cette pétasse, je peux pas la saquer. En même temps, il y'a pas beaucoup de fille du lycée qui peuvent l'encadrer. Elle est grande, mince, élancée, des cheveux blonds longs ondulés avec des mèches couleurs miels. Bref, on dirait un mannequin. C'est la chef des pom pom grils, tous les mecs sont à ses pieds.

Parmi tout ce choix, il a fallu qu'elle choisisse mon ex, comme par hasard ! Depuis la primaire on s'aime pas. Elle m'a toujours fait des coups bas et s'est toujours débrouiller pour faire retomber le chapeau sur moi. Bref, une vraie garce ! J'ai du mal à me remettre de cette séparation mais en ce moment il faut que je sois forte pour Jenny. Elle a été là cet été donc c'est à mon tour de m'occuper d'elle. Elle me sort de mes pensées en me disant :

Je comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver ! On étaient bien ensemble, on s'étaient enfin dit je t'aime. Je voulais faire ma première fois avec lui. Si je revoie cette conne, je te jure que je l'étripe.

Calme toi, sa sert à rien de t'en prendre à elle. Pat est autant responsable qu'elle. Il a pas hésité longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus.

On s'installe dans la voiture, elle à la place passager tout en sanglotant et moi au volant et. Le retour se fait en silence. J'arrête pas de repenser à ce mec. Depuis Pete c'est quand même le seul qui me fait cet effet. C'est même la première fois, j'ai jamais regardé Pete comme ça et inversement. Ce mec… Ah lala !. Il est grand même super grand, genre 1m90 au moins ! Les cheveux bien noirs, très courts. Il a la peau très matte aussi . C'est possible qu'il habite dans une réserve indienne. Je sais qu'il y'en a quelques unes près de Forks : La push à une dizaine de km et la réserve Makah un peu plus loin. Si sa se trouve c'était peut être un pote de fac de Matt. Dans ce cas ça va être chaud pour le recroiser ! Ou alors il faut que je demande à Matt s'il sait qui c'était.

J'arrête mes suppositions quand je vois le panneau de forks. On arrive alors chez Jenny là où on doit passer la nuit. Ses parents sont plus cools que les miens. Ils nous on laissé partir à Port Angeles sans rien dire. On arrive dans la chambre de Jenny. Elle est complètement déprimée et pleur toujours.

Mets toi en pyjama, tu choisi un film et je nous prépare un maxi chocolat chaud avec du pop corn ? Je lui propose histoire de lui remonter le moral.

Ouais on fait comme ça. Mais je te préviens, je mets pas de film à l'eau de rose !

Tu fais comme tu veux s'a m'est égal.

Merci, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ma chérie !

Elle m'enlace dans ses bras et me relâche lorsque l'on entend son estomac gargouiller. On éclate de rire. Je descends préparer notre encas. Je fais comme chez moi et trouve tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. Je connais la maison par cœur, je viens ici depuis mes 12ans. Avec Jenny, on s'est rencontrée au collègue et ça a de suite collé entre nous. Depuis on est meilleurs amies, du coup, je suis chez elle très très souvent. Nos parents se connaissent et s'entendent bien, bref c'est comme ma sœur.

Sa y'est tout est prêt ! M'écriai-je. J'ai même rajouté de la chantilly et des copeaux de chocolat dans nos chocolats ! Les pop corn sont au caramel comme tu les aime.

Oh merci Morgane t'est trop chou. J'ai de la chance quand même que tu t'occupe de moi comme ça.

De rien, c'est normal et ça me fait plaisir en plus. Je lui répond tout en m'allongeant sur le lit.

On commence alors à regarde « Le diable d'habille en Prada » dans nos pyjama pilous, notre tasse dans les mains et le gros sceau de pop corn sur le lit. On forme une sacrée équipe comme ça. Jenny arrive à rire un peu pendant le film. Je m'endors vers la moitié du film tout en repensant au beau gosse de la soirée. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa bouche…


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin on se réveille vers 10h. On descend déjeuner. Sa mère et son père sont dans le salon.

Bonjour les filles. Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? Demande Max, le père de Jenny.

Ouais c'était sympa. Répond Jenny.

On ne vous a pas entendu rentrer. Vous êtes parti tard de Port Angeles? Demande Christy sa mère.

Non on est rentrée vers deux heures, on étaient fatiguée. En plus, il y'avait la route pour Morgane.

D'accord, je vous ai préparé des pancakes et la théière est pleine. Bon appétit les filles. Nous dit sa mère tout en partant au salon avec Max regarder la télévision.

Nous la remercions et partons manger. Jenny me demande alors :

Tu est sure que ça va ? Tu à l'air pensive. C'est parce qu'il y'avait Pete hier soir ?

Non même pas, je l'ai à peine remarqué. Il m'énerve à s'afficher avec sa pouffe.

S'afficher, c'est peu dire ! Ils se montrent en public, mais quand je dis se monter c'est vraiment se monter ! Partout où ils vont, ils s'emballent devant tout le monde, se serre dans les bras et se tripotent. Et dire qu'avec moi, il osait juste me tenir la main en public et m'embrassait à peine. A croire qu'il avait honte puisqu'il s'affiche très bien avec STEPHY. Au lycée, les mecs de l'Equipe de foot s'amusait même à lancer des paris sur leur vies sexuelle, ça paraissait tellement évidement qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait ensemble et dès le début de leur relation si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Allez j'arrête je suis mauvaise langue ! Je me décide à lui répondre :

Ecoute, j'ai envie de te parler d'un truc mais j'attends qu'on remonte dans ta chambre.

Ok, on fini de manger en vitesse et tu me dis tout !

On range notre vaisselle pour enfin s'installer sur le lit. Jenny m'attend assise en tailleur, elle va me faire passer un vrai interrogatoire.

Alors raconte ?! Me demande-t-elle.

Bin en fait c'était juste avant qu'on parte, j'étais entrain de me servir à boire, je regardais un peu qui il y'avait à la soirée quand j'ai croisé un mec… Et là je lui raconte tout sur CE mec.

Waouh, j'en reviens pas. Si ça se trouve tu a trouvé ton âme sœur, un vrai coup de foudre !

Oh Jenny t'es tellement romantique et fleur bleue toi !

Oh tu sais quoi ? On devrai aller voir sur facebook si on le voit sur les photos en ligne de la soirée.

Bonne idée.

C'est là que l'on commence notre inspection. Bien sur on a vu des photos de Pete et sa pouffe de Stephy. Et on a aussi vu Pat, l'ex de Jenny avec la pétasse d'hier. Elle s'appelle Kimberly campbell.

Bizarre comme nom pour une quileute ! Intervient Jenny.

Ben pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Regarde, elle habite à la push, c'est une quileute ! C'est marqué sur son profil.

Oh va voir sa liste d'amis, peut être qu'il ya le gars d'hier puisqu'il avait l'air d'être quileute lui aussi.

Ah mais tes vraiment à fond! Me sors Jenny en rigolant.

Bin … ouais.

Mais ta raison, oublie un peu Pete, il est trop bête de t'avoir laissé filler.

Tu dis ça, mais toi ça va aller avec Pat ?

Ecoute, c'est dur, depuis le réveil je pense à lui et j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je vais essayer d'aller de l'avant. Tant pis pour lui, je vais en trouver un qui me méritera !

Tu a raison de penser ça.

C'est vrai, elle a raison. Avec son physique, elle peut que se trouver quelqu'un d'autre et rapidement. Elle est petite avec des beaux cheveux châtain clairs très longs et ondulés type « wavy hair » avec une belle mèche sur le coté qui fait des envieuses ! Elle a aussi des yeux couleurs noisette qui vont avec n'importe quel maquillage. En plus elle est mince avec des belles formes. Elle sait qu'elle est pas mal. Ca lui donne une certaine confiance et une assurance qui plait aux mecs.

Bon on se change les idées avec un autre film ?! Me propose Jenny.

On passe finalement la fin de notre journée entre « Bridget Jones », facebook et des chocolats chauds !

Ensuite, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. J'arrive dans le salon et trouve mon père et ma mère devant la télévision, ma sœur est surement dans sa chambre. Ashley a 21 ans, elle fait un 1m70, elle a les cheveux châtains avec des reflets auburn, des yeux verts claires avec quelques tâches de rousseurs au niveau du nez et un petit peu sur les pommettes. Elle a des cheveux épais et ondulés, ils arrivent jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle est belle et a tellement de charme. C'est mon modèle mais on ne se ressemble pas trop ! Je tiens beaucoup de mon père et elle de ma mère. Ashley va à la fac de Seattle aussi. Peut-être qu'elle sait qui est le gars d'hier soir. En même temps, j'ai pas trop envie de lui en parler. Elle va m'embêter après. On s'entend bien, mais des fois elle est un peu trop protectrice. Quand Pete m'a largué, j'ai cru qu'elle allait le tuer ! J'ai du la retenir d'aller chez lui le trouver. Il faut qu'elle me laisse me débrouiller et qu'elle arrête de me voir comme une petite fille.

Salut vous deux ! Vous avez passé un bon week end ? Je demande à mes parents.

Salut chérie, très bien et toi ? Jenny va bien ? Demande Debby, ma mère.

Oui ça va on a regardé plein de films et on a papoté, comme d'hab.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu'on a fait hier soir !

Au fait, ce soir Charlie vient manger à la maison avec sa fille Isabella. Rajoute Ted, mon père.


	3. Chapter 3

Au fait, ce soir Charlie vient manger à la maison avec sa fille Isabella. Rajoute Ted, mon père.

Ashley sera là aussi ?

Non, elle est de sortie avec sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie, meilleure amie, mon cul ouais ! Depuis qu'elle est rentrée, elle sort tous les soirs voir sa meilleure amie. J'y crois pas trop. Surtout que sa meilleure amie va aussi à la fac de Seattle. C'est pas comme si elles ne se voyaient plus. Je suis sure qu'elle a quelqu'un.

Ok, vous voulez que je vous aide pour le repas ? Je leur demande histoire de participer.

Non sa ira ma chérie, tu pourrai peut-être t'avancer sur tes devoirs avant d'être débordée.

Je monte dans ma chambre alors. A tout à l'heure.

On t'appelle quand ils arrivent.

Et oui c'est vrai, plus qu'une semaine de vacance. Autant commencer à regarder mes devoirs comme l'a dit ma mère. Cette année je suis en 1ere. Le niveau est un peu plus élevé, il faut que je travail sérieusement. Mes parents sont assez stricts sur ce sujet. Ils veulent que ma sœur et moi réussissions. Ca ne me dérange pas car j'aime bien les cours. Et oui, bizarre à 17 ans ! J'aime beaucoup les matières littéraires mais je ne sais pas encore quel métier je veux faire. Je commence à me renseigner pour la fac. Je m'occupe de mes devoirs jusqu'à ce que Charlie et sa fille arrive.

Isabelle ou plutôt Bella est aussi au lycée de Forks. Mais elle a un an de plus que moi, on ne se parle pas vraiment en fin de compte. Je sais qu'elle sortait avec Edward Cullen mais depuis qu'ils ont rompu il a déménagé. C'est vrai qu'elle a pas l'air très bien en ce moment. Quand ils arrivent, j'essaie de lui changer les idées. Pendant que les parents sont à l'apéritif, on part dans ma chambre écouter de la musique. Mais je m'aperçois que ça ne lui plait pas beaucoup. Je propose donc de redescendre.

Au salon, nos parents rigolent comme des fous. En fait, mon père est assureur. Il côtoyait souvent Charlie à cause de son boulot et ils ont sympathisé. Il vient souvent manger à la maison, des fois c'est nous qui y allons mais c'est plus rare. D'après ce que j'ai compris il n'est pas très bon cuisinier. En plus nous sommes 4 et eux 2 ça lui fait plus de boulot. A la fin de la soirée je dis au revoir à Charlie et à Bella en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne fin de vacance. Elle à l'air ailleurs et me dit à peine au revoir. La rupture avec Edward à été très dure visiblement.

Cette deuxième semaine de vacance est plutôt calme. Je fais mes devoirs, je vois un peu ma sœur, je vais aussi chez Jenny. Mercredi après-midi, je pars aux courses avec ma mère. Et là en sortant du supermarché, j'aperçois le gars de la soirée, LE MEC ! Il sort du magasin des Newton avec son pote.

Ils ont acheté du matériel de sport je crois. Son regard croise le mien. Je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. Il me sourit, moi aussi. C'est là que ma mère me tire par le bras.

Morgane dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

Oui maman j'arrive.

Je monte dans la voiture et ma mère démarre. Je le regarde dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir. S'y est il est loin. Je n'ai même pas fais attention à son pote. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble !

Au moins je suis contente de voir qu'il ma reconnu et plus important encore, il habite surement dans le coin, probablement à la push ! En rentrant à la maison j'appelle Jenny et lui raconte tout. Elle est contente pour moi et pense qu'on devrait faire un repérage à la push. Elle a raison, peut-être qu'on le verrai par hasard !

POV du mec !

Je sors du magasin des Newtons avec Jared. On a été s'acheter des affaires de randonné chaussures, sac de couchage, manteau … On a trouvé ça comme excuse pour nos parents. Lorsqu'on part avec Sam, on leur fait croire qu'on va faire de la randonnée. On pourrai faire la randonnée sans affaires étant donné qu'on est insensibles au froid et qu'on a une meilleure résistance physique. Mais avec l'équipement c'est plus crédible.

Bref, on sort du magasin et là je la vois. Elle. La fille de la soirée ! Mon imprégnée! Elle est grande genre 1m75, ses cheveux descendent au milieu du dos, ils sont châtain foncé et lisses. Ses yeux sont très beaux, ils sont verts foncé. Je la trouve tout simplement magnifique. Elle a tellement de charme. Et ce prénom, Morgane, c'est vraiment beau. Malheureusement c'est tout ce que je sais d'elle. Elle est surement au lycée de Forks. C'est dommage, je ne connais personne là-bas. Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour y aller. Au moins il n'y a plus de sangues à là-bas. Je suis rassuré car elle peut aller étudier tranquillement sans mettre sa vie en danger.

Et oh, Mec ! Allô la terre il y'a quelqu'un ! Me dis Jared en bougeant une main devant mes yeux.

Oh c'est bon. Lui dis-je en lui grognant dessus.

Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le con ! Ah lala j'espère que je ne serais pas comme ça quand je m'imprègnerai !

Oh ça va la ferme ! Regarde Sam ne s'en sort pas trop mal avec la sienne.

Ah ouais tu parles. Ok il garde bien ses pensées en patrouille mais il est ailleurs le Sam ! Complètement amoureux ! Me répond Jared en me tapant l'épaule. Je le pousse et vois la voiture partir. Cette voiture qui me sépare de ma chère et tendre. Oh il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça. A la prochaine patrouille Jared va se foutre de ma gueule sinon. Il va dire que je suis devenu trop doux et tout le tralala…

Bon allez on rentre, Sam nous attends. Je lance à Jared histoire de clore le sujet.

J'entre dans la voiture avec un pincement au cœur comme si on m'avait donné un coup. Je n'ai pas absolument pas envie de rentrer, je veux juste la suivre elle et personne d'autre. Heureusement à la soirée j'étais assez près d'elle pour avoir un aperçue de sa fragrance. Une note de monoï et de vanille. Rien que d'y penser ça me fait rêver !


End file.
